Death Note Bloopers- The Complete Series!
by yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl
Summary: All of my Death Note Bloopers in one fic! Rated T for language. Chapter 5 up now.
1. Episode 1

Hello! Welcome to Chapter 1 of my Death Note Bloopers- The Complete Series fic! And as you might have guessed, these are bloopers for episode 1! I Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer; **I do NOT own Death Note or any of its characters or material. Rated T for language. Enjoy!

.~.~.~.~

**__****Death Note Bloopers- Episode 1**

Teacher; Yagami are you still with us?

Light; *asleep*

Teacher; Yagami?

Light; *still sleeping*

Teacher; Yagami!

Light; *___Still _asleep*

Teacher; Oh to hell this sh*t. *pulls out megaphone, walks over to Light and turns megaphone on* YAGAMI!

Light; *jolts awake*

Teacher; *turns off megaphone* Pay attention please.

Light; Sorry. It's just that this class is as ___boring _as hell.

Teacher; -_-' *mutters* Why do I even bother putting up with this bull sh*t every day?

* * *

(Death Note falls from the sky)

Light; (thinking) Okay, I've heard of fish and frogs falling from the sky. But _notebooks _falling from the sky? That's f*cking ridiculus... but kind of cool at the same time. :3

* * *

Light; *while putting down the Death Note* It's pretty lame, not to mention… twisted. It's really not that different from one of those chain letters you get. The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die? Come on.

*stops and looks behind him*

Light; (thinking) I whip my hair back and forth!

* * *

Light; So I write a name and that person dies. Like anyone would believe that

*silence*

Light; *thinking* Must. Resist. Urge. To. Use it… Ah to hell with it.

*walks over to desk, opens death note and grabs pen*

Voice; Hehe. Looks like you do.

Light; *looks around wildly* Who's there!?

Voice; I am Death.

*15 year old girl with brown hair and green eyes steps out of the shadows with smile on face*

Girl; Just kidding! XD

Light; *glares* Who the hell are you?

Girl; Just call me SMT.

Light; I mean your real name.

SMT; Like hell I'm telling you! You're just going to write it down in that f*cking notebook of death of yours!

* * *

Motorcyclist 1; That's our Taco for ya. This guy can spot a hottie a mile away.

Taco; What's up little lady? The names Taco- ***1**

Light; *bursts out laughing*

Taco; *looks at Light* What?

Light; *still laughing* Y- your na-name is seriously ___Taco!?_

Taco; Yeah, so?

Light; Watch out because if someone who's addicted to Mexican food hears your name, they'll come after you thinking you're made of tacos.

Taco; Ahhh! *rides off*

* * *

Ryuk; *to other shinigami's* That's true but I've dropped my death note.

*other shinigami's laugh*

Shinigami 1; You really mess thing up didn't ya?

Shinigami 2; Seriously, is that thing made out of soap?

Ryuk; Shut up or I'll write your name in my death no- wait… damn it I forgot that won't work!

* * *

Light's Mom; What a nice surprise, I wasn't expecting you home so early.

Light; Yeah. Hi Mom, it's because…

Light's Mom; *holds out hands*

Light; Uhh… are you begging for some food like someone or something?

* * *

Ryuk; *in the shadows* You've taken quite a liking to it.

Light; *turns and sees Ryuk*

Ryuk; …Boo.

* * *

Ryuk; So in other words, the death note is the bond between Light, the human, and Ryuk, the shinigami.

Light; … Sorry. I'm straight.

Ryuk; WHAT THE F*CK!? I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE ___THAT!_

* * *

Ryuk; *takes a bite out of apple* Yum!

SMT; *singing* I like to eat, eat, eat, apples and bananas! *starts cracking up* **(*2) **

* * *

Ryuk; You're asking me why? I did it 'cause I was bored.

SMT; Get a hobby!

* * *

Light; *to Ryuk* Because… I've been bored too.

SMT; Man, ___both _of you need to get a hobby.

Light; Will you go away!?

SMT; NEVER!

* * *

Ryuk; *thinking* It's just as I thought. Humans are so _****__**interesting.**_

SMT; You don't know the half of it Ryuk.

Ryuk; *looks at SMT* Wait! Not only can you hear _****__**and**_ see me, but you can also read my ******mind**?

SMT; *looks back at Ryuk* Yep. And before you ask how I can, let's just say I can tell what spirits and ghosts are saying and thinking.

Ryuk; But I'm a god of death!

SMT; Same thing applies.

Ryuk; HOW!?

SMT; … *shrugs* Hell if I know.

.~.~.~.~

And that's it for episode 1! I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R and I'll see you all next time!

* * *

***1**; I'm not sure if that's his actual name, but I'm calling him Taco because that's how his name sounds like to me. Not to mention it's pretty funny.

***2**; This was a song that I used to sing back in elementary school to help us learn about vowels.


	2. Episode 2

Hello people! I'm SO sorry for not posting this sooner. But I was really busy. But I thought I'd post this today since it's not only Halloween, it's also L's birthday! So today, I have joining with me L and Ryuk!

L; Why am i here again?

Me; Because my younger brother gave me a hell of a lot of tootsie rolls and I need some help finishing them.

L; (smiles) Well I do like candy. (grabs a handful of the big tootsie rolls)

Ryuk; Do you have any apples?

Me; Uh, yeah. They're in the kitchen. I'll go get some. In the meantime, viewers, enjoy my Death Note Bloopers- Episode 2!

Disclaimer; I do NOT own Death Note or any of its characters or material. Rated T for language. Also references to Family Guy and a random Harry Potter meme. Enjoy!

.~.~.~.~

_**Death Note Bloopers- Episode 1**_

Teacher; Alright then. Yagami, please recite this line for us.

Light; Sure. (stands, picks up book but stops) Uhh... what page are we on? ^_^'

Teacher; -_-'

* * *

Ryuk; (While eating apple) Hey Light, I'm talking to you

Light; (ignores Ryuk and keeps writing)

Ryuk; Light. Light. Light. Yo Light. Yo Light. Yo Light. Hey Light. Hey Light, Hey Light. Light-o. Light-o. Light-o. Light-o. Light. Light. Light. Light. Yo Light. Yo Light. Hey Light. Hey Light. Hey Light-

Light; (turns and glared bloody murder at Ryuk) _**WHAT!?**_

Ryuk; ... Hi. :3

Light; -_-' (growls and whispers inaudibly) Damn shinigami. **1* **

* * *

ICPO dude # 2; If it is a large organization, I'm sure I'm not alone in suspecting the FBI or CIA.

ICPO dude #3; I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!

(door opens and all ICPO members look up to see a random person)

Random dude; o_o ... Sorry wrong room. (turns and walks out)

ICPO dude #3; Well that was random. Now where were we? Oh yeah. I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!

SMT (who snuck in); STop arguing like an old married couple!

* * *

ICPO dude #1; If that's the case it looks as if we'll have no choice but to bring in L.

*everything goes silent and starts whispering*

Random ICPO member; Who the hell is L? Hey that rhymes!

other ICPO members; (look at him with a not amused look)

Random ICPO member; ... I'll just shut up now. -_-

* * *

Light; (to Ryuk) I don't want to think about it, but if I make one mistake, I might end up killing my own family.

(pours flammable liquid onto drawer and bursts into flames)

SMT; (who decided to hang out with Light and Ryuk for a while) Uh Light. Your hair's on fire.

Light; (looks at SMT) I'm not falling for it SMT.

SMT; (looks at Ryuk) Ryuk, is his hair on fire?

Ryuk; Yep.

Light; Stop joking around SMT.

SMT; (looks back at Light with serious and slightly concerned look) No, you're really on fire!

Light; (looks up at hair and sees that it **is **on fire) AHHH! (jumps up and starts running in circles like a freakin' maniac) PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT!

* * *

L (over computer); The difficulty in this case lies in its unprecedented scoop. And make no mistake, we're looking at an atrocious act of mass murder, one that is unforgivable-

(a different) Random ICPO member; (mobile phone goes off)

L (over computer); (whispers to Watari) Who's phone is that?

Watari; A member in the 5th row.

L (over computer); YOU IN THE 5TH ROW, TURN OFF YOUR F*CKING MOBILE PHONE! ***2**

* * *

Light; (closes drawer) That was easier to make than I thought it'd be.

Ryuk; Except for when your hair caught fire and SMT had to spray you with the fire extinguisher.

Light; (sighs) Don't remind me. -_-

* * *

Ryuk; Though it's a pretty risky set up from the look of it. Even if you make the slightest mistake, you could be badly burned.

Light; Risky? You say the strangest things sometimes Ryuk.

SMT; Well we wouldn't want your hair catching fire again. :3

Light; Enough with the hair on fire thing already!

* * *

Light; Ryuk, you should check this out.

Ryuk; (walks over to Light and looks at the computer screen)

*nyeh cat starts playing. Ryuk is WTF and Light and SMT is laughing head off*

Ryuk; 0_0... What the f*ck is this?

* * *

Light; I think they've taken the name Kira from the English word killer. Can't say I'm too happy about that but... it looks like that's the name they've decided to give me.

SMT; I don't care, finally a Japanese **(*3) **word that's translated into ENGLISH!

* * *

Lind L Tailor; I am Lind L Tailor. Otherwise known as L.

Light; What? Who is this guy?

Ryuk; Are you deaf?

Light; ...Shut up Ryuk.

* * *

Light; What's wrong? You got nothing else to say?

(security dudes drag, the now dead, Lind L Tailor out of shot)

Light; (laughing)

(music video of Rick Astley's 'Never Gonna Give You Up' plays)

Light; What!? I JUST GOT RICK ROLL'D! ***4 **

* * *

Matsuda; L has certainly lived up to his reputation.

Mr. Yagami; Uh huh. He proved that Kira exists, that the death's were murders, and that he is here in Japan. What do you think about this SMT?

SMT; (has heart eyes) He's great.

Mr. Yagami; o_o Awkward.

Matsuda; 0_o Um... Okay.

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

And that's it for episode 2! Not funny, then sorry. I did my best. And I wanted to get this up for L's birthday today. Happy birthday L!

L; (smiles) Thank you Sarah for the candy and for wishing me a happy birthday. And I like your costume.

Ryuk; (eating the apple I brought him) You do make a good Sally from 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'.

Me; Aww. Thanks guys. Hope you liked it! Please R&R and I'll see you next time!

* * *

***1- **This one was the longest to do because I had to count how many times each word was said. But this one's my favorite. :)

***2- **Here's a link:

.

***3- **I _think it_'s Japanese. I'm not Japanese.


	3. Episode 3

Hello again! I'm working on 'Death Note Bloopers- Episode 2' right now, but in the meantime, I'll do bloopers for episode 3. If it's not funny, I'm sorry. I did my best and that's what counts right? Right? Anyway, I'll shut up now.

******Disclaimer; **I do NOT own Death Note or any of its characters or material. Sadly. Also includes references from 'Titanic', 'Yugioh the Abridged Series', 'Naruto the Abridged Series' and 'Dragon Ball Z' and 'Dragon Ball Z _abridged' _.

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_**Death Note Bloopers- Episode 3**_

L (over computer); Greetings to all of you at the ICUP. Wait, did I say ICUP!? Crap, I mean ICPO! (L and ICPO members laughing) That was rather embarrassing.

Random ICPO member; Damn right!

L (over computer); Nobody asked you!

* * *

Mogi; And lastly, this week there was an additional 21 who called in claiming to BE Kira.

ICPO dude #2 (no relation to the one from my episode 2 bloopers); If those 21 people who called in aren't Kira, why the hell would they say they _are _Kira?

Mr. Yagami; (looks at ICPO dude # 2 and shrugs) Probably for attention.

Aizawa; Or they're just that F*cking stupid.

Mr. Yagami; That too. (thinking) That's definitely it.

* * *

L (over computer); (to Mr. Yagami) Please continue with your report.

Mr. Yagami; (asleep)

L (over computer); Uhh... Mr Yagami?

Mr. Yagami; (still asleep) ***1**

Watari; He's asleep.

L (over computer); You have the air horn?

Watari; (pulls an air horn out of trench coat) Yes I do.

L; (over computer); You know what to do.

Watari; (gets up and walks over to Mr. Yagami (with a hidden smirk) and unleashes the air horn)

Mr. Yagami; (jolts awake)

Watari; (puts air horn back into trench coat and walks back over to L)

L and SMT (who was in the back next to L); (start laughing)

L (over computer); That never gets old.

* * *

Mr. Yagami; (stretching after ICPO meeting) I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!

Matsuda; (walk in just in time to see Mr. Yagami make a Titanic reference)

Matsuda; o_o Uhh... Chief?

Mr. Yagami; (whirls around and sees Matsuda's and SMT's WTF faces) Oh, Matsuda... you saw that?

Matsuda; Yes.

Mr. Yagami; Well... that was embarrassing.

* * *

Sayu; He's home really early today.

Light; Hey! Why don't you at least try the last problem by yourself!

Sayu; I will but maybe after dinner!

Light; Yeah right. Like all of the other 10,000 times she said that and I ended up having to do it.

Ryuk; 10,000 ...IT'S OVER 9000!

Light; (looks at Ryuk) … -_-'

* * *

Ryuk; Well, well. Daddy's a policeman. And that must be the reason why you're so confident?

Light; That's right. It's easy for me to hack into Dad's computer. We're on a home-network so I can copy the files I need without leaving a trace. This way I can keep track of their investigation.

Ryuk; How did you learn to do that?

Light; I learned how to hack by watching old episodes of Star Trek.

Ryuk; Wow, you really _**do **_need to get laid.

* * *

Inmate 148; (falls forward and dies from (most likely) a heart attack)

fellow inmates; (watch as inmate 148 falls)

Police dude #1 and 2; (turn around)

Police dude #1; Inmate 148, what's wrong!? Snap out of it!

Random inmate; (looks at Police dude #1) Uhh, he's dead you know.

Police dude #2; DAMN IT, WE'RE POLICE OFFICERS NOT DOCTORS!

* * *

Random inmate #1; (dies from heart attack and collapses over his food)

Random inmate #2; (looks at (dead) Random inmate #1) Hey Fred, Are you going to finish that?

* * *

Mr. Yagami; WHAT!? I- I don't believe this! _**Another **_23 victims yesterday, are these confirmed!?

ICPO dude #1 ( again, no relation to the one from my episode 2 bloopers); Yes.

Mr. Yagami; The day before there were another 23 victims. He's killing one off _every _hour _on _the hour.

ICPO dude #2; Uhh, you do know that there **are **24 hours in one day. So for there to be one victim every hour, then there would have to be 24 victims and not 23.

Random ICPO dude; WHO GIVES A F*CK ABOUT THAT LOGICAL SH*T OF YOURS!?

* * *

Mr. Yagami; WHAT'S THIS ABOUT!?

Random ICPO dude #1; With all due respect chief, we're resigning. We demand that you assign us to a different case otherwise you can have our badges right here and now.

Mr. Yagami; Why? You're good cops!

Random ICPO dude #2; Isn't it obvious? It's because we value our lives sir.

SMT; (raises eyebrow) Come on. Cops risk their lives. And you're cops. So quit your bitching, man up, and stop being a pussy-ass.

Random ICPO dude #3; HEY!

SMT; (closes eyes and shrugs) Just stating an honest fact.

* * *

Random ICPO dude #1; (continues talking)

SMT; (starts making funny faces while random ICPO dude # 1, 2 and 3 aren't looking)

* * *

Random ICPO dude # 1,2 and 3; (turn and leave)

Mr. Yagami; Hey, stop! All of you! Hold it right there!

(door shuts)

SMT; (whispers to L through microphone) Pussy-asses aren't they?

L (through computer); I actually have to agree with you.

* * *

Ryuk; (to Light) You're being followed by another human. He's watching you right now.

Light; (stops and whispers to Ryuk) You said it was a 'he', right Ryuk?

Ryuk; That's right.

Light; Great. Not only do I have to put up with female stalkers, I have to deal with _**male **_stalkers now too. (shutters)

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

And that's it for episode 3! Not funny, then sorry. I did my best. I just do these when I'm bored. But they're fun to write.

Hope you liked it! Please R&R and I'll see you next time!

* * *

***1**; Sound familiar?


	4. Episode 4

Hi! Wow, it's been 2 days since I posted episode 2 of my 'Death Note Bloopers'. That's rare for me! Well anyway, Here's 'Death Note Bloopers- Episode 4'! Enjoy!

Disclaimer; I do NOT own Death Note or any of its characters or material. Rated T for language. Enjoy!

.~.~.~.~

**__****Death Note Bloopers- Episode 4**

Shinigami #1; Has anyone seen Ryuk around lately?

Shinigami #2; Maybe he _was _serious about loosing his Death Note.

Shinigami #3; I still think that thing is made out of soap.

* * *

Light; I figured you of all people should know I wouldn't take this deal.

Ryuk; Two things Light. 1: I'm a **god of death**, **not **a human. And 2: I did think you would take the deal.

Light; (turns around and looks at Ryuk) I really _can't _count on you can I?

Ryuk; Nope. :)

Light; (looks back at bookshelf) Damn shinigami.

* * *

Light; (looks at Ryuk) Well just think about it. Whenever a shinigami like you comes to the human world once every hundred, no more like a thousand years, the human world changed dramatically. The existence. The existence of the shinigami realm is extremely signifi-nificant. Sorry. I stuttered. (laughs)

Ryuk; Wow. You can't even say the word 'significant'. You fail!

Light; (glares at Ryuk) Shut the hell up Ryuk!

* * *

Light; I think I got it!

Ryuk; Got what? An apple?

Light; (glares again at Ryuk) I DON'T HAVE A DAMN APPLE! IS THAT ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT ARE F*CKING APPLES!?

Ryuk; … Yes. :3

Light; Damn shinigami.

* * *

Mr. Yagami; Another 6 inmates were found dead last night? All were heart attacks? F*CKING DAMN IT! AS IF WE'RE NOT INVESTIGATING ENOUGH VICTIMS ALREADY WE NOW HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS SH*T!? F*CK!

(looks up and sees ICPO members looking at him)

ICPO members; o_o

Mr Yagami; Uh. Sorry... this is awkward.

Random ICPO member; Damn right.

Mr. Yagami; Nobody asked you! ***1**

* * *

Light; Or at the very least, it has to be the kind of thing that they can come up with on their own.

Ryuk; So you're basically saying that they either already know that L is suspicious of the police. Or that they couldn't come up with it by themselves.

Light; (glances at Ryuk) That's right.

Ryuk; For the one where they couldn't come up with it by themselves, that's another way of saying that they're dumb as s*it.

Light; In a nutshell, yes.

* * *

Light; Believe it or not, I'm actually a rather popular guy. Ryuk.

Ryuk; If I said that I don't believe you're a popular guy, will you get mad?

Light; Actually, I'll be pissed of to no end. Why, you don't believe me?

Ryuk; No, I believe you!

* * *

Ryuk; But this isn't _just _a date is it? You said you'd figure out a way to find your stalkers name. So tell me, what are you planning on doing?

Light; (glances at Ryuk); Huh, come on. Didn't you see what I wrote in the death note? I explained it in great detail.

Ryuk; No. Doing that would take all the fun out of it.

Light; Then why the hell are you even **asking**?

Ryuk; (shrugs) Hell if I know.

* * *

Bus Driver; (singing) The wheels on the bus go round and round. Round and round. Round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round. All through the town.

Random passenger; SHUT THE F*CK UP!

* * *

(quiet on the bus)

Bus Driver; … (starts singing) The wheels on the bus go round and round. Round and round. Round and ro-

Random passenger (same one); _**SHUT THE F*CKING HELL UP YOU F*CKING SON OF A BITCH!**_

* * *

Yudi ***2**; (reading Light's note) Yudi, don't be scared. As soon as he turns around, I'm going to grab the gun out of his hand.

Raye Penber; Are you that damn stupid? That's risky.

* * *

Bus Hijacker; Shut up you old hag! You want me to shoot you right now!?

Old Lady; I didn't even say anything!

Bus Hijacker; That's it! Bullet to the head. (pulls trigger)

(flag shoots out saying bang) ***3**

Bus Hijacker; Damn it wrong gun!

* * *

Bus Hijacker; GET AWAY! (pulls gun trigger)

(flag shoots out saying bang)

Bus Hijacker; F*CKING SH*T!

(pulls out second gun out of nowhere and shoots at Ryuk)

Ryuk; Isn't that the same gun that insane clown dude from Batman uses?

Bus Hijacker; AAAHHH!

* * *

Bus Hijacker; Stop the bus! LET ME OFF!

Bus Driver; (thinking) This position is just wrong.

.~.~.~.~

And that's it for episode 4! Not funny? Sorry. I couldn't come up with many funny things. But I still hope you liked it. Also, I'm thinking of putting all of my 'Death Note Bloopers' into one whole fanfic instead of just 37 separate ones. That way It'll help me keep track of which episodes I already did and which I didn't. Please R&R and I'll see you all next time!

***1- **Sound familiar?

***2- **I don't even know in that's how her name is spelled. Or even if that's how you pronounce her name at all.

***3- **Any fan of Batman should know who uses this!


	5. Episode 5

Merry Christmas people! To help me celebrate today, I've invited L, Watari, Ryuk, Mr. Yagami and Matsuda here! Hi guys! (hugs each one of them except Ryuk due to him being a shinigami)

L; Hello again Sarah. (awkwardly returns hug)

Watari; It's an honor to meet you. (hugs)

Ryuk; Hey!

Mr. Yagami; Nice to be here Sarah. (hugs back)

Matsuda; Thanks for inviting me. (returns hug)

Me; No problem guys! I even got gifts for you all! :D

Mr. Yagami; That's very kind of you Sarah but you didn't have to.

Me; But I did. Each of your piles are right behind you. (looks at all the readers/ viewers) And my gift for all of you viewers is the next chapter of my 'Death Note Bloopers' series! So enjoy!

Disclaimer; I do NOT own Death Note or any of its characters or material. I DO however own my new copy of the complete Death Note manga _**and**_ anime DVD series. Rated T for language.

.~.~.~.~

**__****Death Note Bloopers- Episode 5**

Naomi; Raye, what's the matter? Something happened didn't it? I've never heard you sigh like that.

Raye; Oh nothing happened. Except the f*cking bus I was on got f*cking hijacked by some damned son of a bitch that tried to rob a bank 2 days ago. And in the end he freaked the f*cking hell out, jumped out of the bus and got hit by a damn car. But besides that, I'm fine.

Naomi; 0_o

* * *

Raye; More importantly tell me how I can convince your dad that I'm worthy of his daughter. Kira doesn't scare me as much as Kira does.

Naomi; Don't you mean 'Kira doesn't scare me as much as _he _does'?

Raye; Yeah. Sorry. I'm so tired I can't even talk correctly. (laughs)

* * *

Watari; (to L over computer) L. Another victim. This one left what appears to be a suicide note.

L; (while walking over to computer) please send it to me.

(letter shows up on screen)

L; (reads it aloud)** Roses are red, **

**Violets are blue. **

**I went to jail, **

**For not returning a book that's 10 years overdue.** **(*1) **o_o Uhh, Watari? I think this is the wrong message.

Watari; (over computer) 0_0 Oh s*it! My bad. _Here's _the real note.

(real letter shows up on screen)

L; God's of death. L do you know? God's of death. Is he trying to tell us that god's of death exist? Listen Watari, tell the police to monitor prison populations closely for the next few days. Kira may use other suicide notes to communicate with us.

Watari; (over computer) Understood. And let's forget about that suicide note mishap.

L; Definitely. (thinking) That was random.

* * *

Light; Do you see the man working over there at the coffee shop? That's right, the one sweeping the floor. I'm going to kill him just for you.

Raye; But... But how? Don't do it.

Coffee Shop Dude; (clutches chest then dies from a heart attack)

Light; Oops. Too late.

* * *

Light; You seem surprised. I've been investigating you. And if you don't do exactly as I say, she _will _die and so will the rest of your family, including you and that's a promise.

Raye; But I'm adopted.

Light; o_o Well... sh*t. ***2**

* * *

Mr. Yagami; But if you're not absolutely sure, then we don't need you.

SMT; You heard the man! If you're to much of a scaredy cat to work on this damn case, then get. The f*cking hell. Out. NOW!

all Task Force members; 0_o

* * *

Mr. Yagami; 5 men huh? Well 6 including myself.

SMT; Umm. Hello!?

Mr. Yagami; Oh. Sorry.

SMT; (mutters) Yeah, forget me because I'm a girl. Dammit, it's more annoying than when people spell my real name wrong. ***3**

* * *

Ide; (leaves)

Aizawa; Allow me to say it for you SMT. Scaredy cat!

SMT; o_o Never thought you'd say that before but thanks. (mutters) I guess.

* * *

That's it for episode 5 bloopers!

L; Thank you for all of the sweets Sarah.

Ryuk; And all of the apples! 8D

Me; Aww no problem guys! Anyway, I'm tired so I'll end it here. Merry Christmas, happy Haunika and happy Kwanza everyone! Please R&R and I'll see you all next time!

* * *

***1**; I made up this poem. I thought this was a funny thing to do.

***2**; I'm not sure whether or not he's adopted. I just thought it'd be funny. XP

***3**; Really. I still get a little annoyed whenever people spell my name wrong.


End file.
